L'amore continuerà
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Ella no aspiraba a mucho: ella sólo quería recordarle a Nico que incluso en la oscuridad más absoluta podía brillar la luz, si se la encendía correctamente; ella sólo quería hacerle saber que la luz brillaba con más intensidad en la penumbra. Y si Hestia tenía que hacerse pasar por Maria di Angelo para que eso pasara, que así fuera entonces.


**Muy bien, sé que dije que me iba a poner al corriente durante las vacaciones, pero las cosas se me complicaron (como siempre cuando se trata de mí, ya lo saben) y... hasta hoy estoy publicando algunas cosas. Todavía tengo unas 40 páginas por transcribir, no me dio tiempo, lo siento mucho, pero trataré de hacerlo pronto (si no están al tanto de ello, "pronto" en mi mundo significa tres meses).**

 **Esto es algo que hace mucho quería escribir porque Hestia es un encanto y yo creo que merece que el fandom la reconozca más.**

* * *

 ** _L'amore continuerà_**

* * *

Desde que dejara el Campamento Mestizo, Nico había visto a esa mujer varias veces, aunque fuera sólo como destellos, como ilusiones que él construía sobre las ardientes llamas con las que intentaba calentarse en ese oscuro lugar.

No recordaba dónde o cuándo había aprendido a hacer fuego aprovechando la fricción de dos rocas; debía de haberlo visto en alguno de los libros de supervivencia en el exterior que había leído durante su estancia en el Casino Loto, antes de que Bianca decidiera ir ella misma a probar suerte viviendo a la intemperie con las Cazadoras, antes de que muriera y que él se quedara solo, obligado a vagar interminablemente por ese espantoso laberinto, en donde siempre sentía corrientes de aire helado que, al pasar, casi parecían reírse de él.

Arrebullándose un poco más en la chamarra que llevaba —misma que no era suficiente para protegerlo del gélido aire—, Nico intentó dormir, con resultados poco eficientes.

El piso del laberinto era duro, sentía frío, no podía recordar la última vez que había comido algo y, además, hacía cerca de tres días que había comenzado a sentirse mal: le pulsaban las sienes, el temblaban las manos, se había pasado el día estornudando y apenas podía fijar la vista en algo antes de que comenzara a nublársele la vista.

Gruñendo —aunque sonó más como un gemido—, Nico se recostó en el suelo. Lo último que vio antes de quedarse dormido fueron las danzarinas llamas de su improvisada fogata.

Mientras tanto, observándolo con triste mirada desde las llamas se ocultaba Hestia. Lanzando un suspiro, la diosa se ocupó de salir del fuego, dejando que sus titilantes miembros de carbón encendido se tornaran extremidades humanas.

Lanzándole una mirada al durmiente hijo de Hades, ella continuó su transformación: se había aparecido con su forma humana, largo cabello castaño, ojos avellanados y cuerpo de una muchacha de alrededor de dieciséis años, pero tan pronto se volvió corpórea, Hestia inició una nueva metamorfosis.

Dejó crecer su cabello, que, poco a poco, se fue tiñendo de un negro azabache, sus irises, tras un pequeño parpadeo, cambiaron a un café oscuro y su delicada túnica verde limón se tornó en un vestido azul rey que contrastaba brillantemente con la aceitunada piel que la diosa portaba ahora, haciendo juego con el collar de perlas que colgaba de su cuello.

Los pómulos de esa nueva versión de sí misma eran altos y habían sido polveados con sólo un poco de maquillaje en tonos coral, lo mismo que sus ojos, apenas trazados con una fina línea negra.

El nuevo cuerpo se sentía extraño y las extremidades de Maria di Angelo, más largas que aquellas a las que Hestia estaba acostumbrada, hacían que la diosa se moviera con lentitud mientras elevaba sus brazos para recoger su cabello —que ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura—en un estilizado chongo; tampoco ayudaba a su motricidad el pesado abrigo de pieles con el que había completado su atuendo.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento no era bueno, quizás no era lo mejor. De verdad que lo sabía, pero es que… Hestia nunca había sido una persona que se cruzara de brazos y esperara a que otros solucionaran los problemas, ella nunca había podido hacerse de la vista gorda e ignorar el sufrimiento de otros.

Nico di Angelo, asimismo, era alguien especial para ella, pues había sido el primer mestizo que, nada más verla, sin conocerla siquiera, le hubiera dirigido un saludo. Además de ello, Nico era un hijo de Hades.

Oh, Hades, pensaba la milenaria diosa, su pobre hermano.

Hades era, entre sus hermanos, quien le era más querido, con quien mantenía una relación más estrecha, quizás porque ambos eran unos parias en el Olimpo y habían encontrado consuelo en la compañía del otro.

Sin embargo, no por eso Hestia justificaba algunas de las acciones de su hermano menor. Una de ellas era, por ejemplo, las infidelidades para con sus esposa, sobrina de ambos, la bella Perséfone.

No era que Hades no amara a su esposa; lejos de ello, el dios del Inframundo adoraba a Perséfone, la idolatraba y la quería con cada átomo de su inmortal ser; no era compañía lo que el mayor de los hijos varones de Rea buscaba en las mujeres mortales, sino descendencia.

Y es que, si ben Zeus y Hades nunca habían sido precisamente cercanos, la cosa no había sino empeorado cuando Zeus —Zeus el impulsivo, el incontrolable, el infiel y el incestuoso— había violado a Perséfone no en una, sino en dos ocasiones, dejándola así embarazada de sus dos únicos hijos.

Desde entonces, sin que fuera motivo de sorpresa para nadie, Perséfone no había querido saber más de niños o de embarazos. Hades había sabido respetar esa decisión, aunque sus deseos fueran muy distintos.

Perséfone sabía de esas otras mujeres y, aunque le doliera el pensamiento de su esposo compartiendo algo tan íntimo como la paternidad de un niño, lo dejaba suceder porque, igualmente, sabía que Hades siempre volvería al lecho que ellos dos compartían.

Maria di Angelo no había sido igual a las otras mujeres con las que su hermano había procreado un niño. En otras, Hades sólo había anhelado un hijo, una parte de sí mismo que, por un instante tan efímero como la vida de los mortales, volviera a ser inocente.

Quizás se debiera a que, antes de Zeus, antes de los reinos divididos y de la Titanomaquia, Hades, siendo el hermano mayor, se había encargado de ellos, asegurándole a Poseidón que no había de qué preocuparse tras que su padre se lo tragara, igual que a sus anteriores cuatro hijos, jurando protegerlos, a ella misma, a Hera y a Deméter, guardar su honor hasta que, una vez fuera de los intestinos de Cronos —porque iban a salir, Hades se encargaría de ello, tarde o temprano—, las viera honorablemente casadas.

Pero todo eso había cambiado cuando Zeus llegó a sus vidas, proclamándose rey sin haberse ganado el título, tirando por tierra toda regla que exhortara a respetar a los mayores; todo cambió cuando Zeus desposó a Hera que, convertida en reina en el lapso que le tomó Eos desplazarse una vez por el Urano, se volviera orgullosa y petulante; cambió cuando Deméter cayó a los pies de Zeus, rendida ella también a los encantos de la testosterona que el diosd el rayo destilaba; cambió cuando Poseidón largó a su reino y se olvidó de todos ellos, como si no fueran más que los despojos de un pasado escabroso.

Todo eso, para resumir, cambió cuando sus hermanos los relegaron al olvido y los dejaron a ambos, a Hades y a Hestia, a pudrirse en sus respectivos rincones del mundo.

Quizás era por eso que Hestia le tenía un cariño especial a Nico. Claro, ella quería a todos los semidioses que pisaban el campamento, a todos los conocía por nombre, apellidos y cabaña, y, de haberla necesitado alguno de ellos, Hestia no hubiera tardado en ofrecerles su ayuda.

Sin embargo, igual que Maria había sido distinta a las anteriores amantes de Hades, Nico era distinto a los otros semidioses. Quizás en la familia Di Angelo corrían genes para embelesar a los dioses, pensó Hestia con cierto toque de tímido sarcasmo. Y algo irónico tenía el hecho de que fuera el hijo de Hades, único dios que siquiera se acordaba de ella, el único que le dirigía un saludo.

Hades tenía un buen corazón, Hestia lo sabía y si Nico se parecía en algo a su padre —cosa de lo que la diosa estaba convencida—, entonces el hijo de Maria debía de tener un alma de héroe también.

No obstante la valentía que Nico ya había demostrado y todo el dolor que ese niño ya había sido capaz de enfrentar —al perder primero a su madre y ahora su hermana—, parecía que el destino del hijo de Hades continuaba por un camino tortuoso por un tramo más largo de lo que la diosa había anticipado.

Hestia, habiendo nacido como griega estaba consciente de que nadie, ni Tique misma ni las Moiras, ni Zeus podía cambiar el destino de nadie. Intentar eludir el camino trazado para uno muchas veces era peor que dejarse hacer por la vida. Si acaso, podía hacérselo más llevadero.

Nadie podía, tampoco, explicarse dicho destino. Había una razón para que Nico estuviera perdido en un laberinto milenario, aunque en ese momento nadie atinara a decir cuál era.

Ese pensamiento no servía de consuelo para Hestia mientras veía el rostro de Nico bañado en lágrimas cuando recordaba a su hermana y la ausencia de la hija de Hades le hacía pensar que estaría solo por siempre.

Ella no aspiraba a mucho: ella sólo quería recordarle a Nico que incluso en la oscuridad más absoluta podía brillar la luz, si se la encendía correctamente; ella sólo quería hacerle saber que la luz brillaba con más intensidad en la penumbra.

Y si Hestia tenía que hacerse pasar por Maria di Angelo para que eso pasara, que así fuera entonces.

Desde que Nico dejara el campamento, Hestia había velado por él, permitiéndole encender un fuego aunque no tuviera la mínima noción de cómo hacerlo, volviendo su chamarra más gruesa para resguardarlo del frío, dejando algo que pudiera comer aquí y allá, casualmente en el camino del hijo de Hades; pero sólo habían sido cosas pequeñas, nada que llamara demasiado la atención de Nico o de los otros dioses.

Sin embargo, estaba harta de hacer eso. Ese niño merecía algo mejor que ese lúgubre laberinto, y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Su respuesta fue instintiva cuando Nico comenzó a revolverse entre sueños, sin duda alguna aquejado por alguna pesadilla. Las cosas que debía ver un hijo de Hades que no controlaba sus poderes, pensó la diosa, lanzando un suspiro al aire antes de, por fin, hacer lo que había estado deseando durante todo ese tiempo: extender su brazo para acariciar el rostro de su sobrino.

—Nico, _tesoro_ * —dijo con una voz que no era la suya, pero que igualmente era aterciopelada—. _Amore_ _mio_ *, despierta.

El joven semidiós se removió bajo sus dedos, como si no pudiera decidir si despertar y enfrentarse a la realidad o si permanecer dentro de cualquiera que fuera sumal sueño.

Fue hasta después de varios segundos que los ojos de Nico se abrieron y, primero confundidos, después con sorpresa y, finalmente, aterrados, se fijaron en ella.

Lanzando un grito ahogado, Nico retrocedió, sus enormes ojos oscuros enfocados en Hetsia; había tanto miedo en esos orbes que la diosa no pudo evitar la mueca de dolor en su rostro.

—Nico… —susurró suavemente, haciendo ademán de acariciar el rostro del semidiós, que había quedado fuera de su alcance en su rápida huida—. _Tesoro_ , mi niño.

Las pupilas de Nico, ya agrandadas debido al miedo, se ensancharon un poco más con reconocimiento; los labios trémulos cuando por fin fue capaz de articular una palabra:

— _Mamma_ * —murmuró, la palabra desusada y con un gusto extraño sobre su lengua.

Hestia había escuchado que su hermano, en un intento desesperado por proteger a sus hijos los había sumergido en el Río Estigio, robándoles sus memorias. Y, por lo tanto, la diosa no pudo menos que sorprenderse cuando Nico la reconoció.

Había recuerdos que no se llevaban en la memoria, sino en el corazón, decidió Hestia, que ya sentía las lágrimas agolparse en el fondo de sus ojos.

Sin pensarlo, la diosa asintió, abriendo los brazos para ofrecerle un cálido refugio al joven semidiós.

Nico, no obstante el miedo que había demostrado hacía tan sólo unos segundos, no dudó en lanzarse a los brazos de Hestia, las primeras de incontables lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas.

—Mi niño —susurró la diosa, apretándolo contra su pecho al tiempo que su aliento revolvía suavemente el cabello del semidiós.

Poco después, Hestia sintió a Nico temblar contra su cuerpo y, sin detenerse a preguntar su era debido al miedo, al frío o a los sollozos que escapaban de su garganta, la diosa se quitó el abrigo de Maria y envolvió al semidiós con él.

No sabía qué hacer.

Se había esforzado tanto por la oportunidad de hacer eso, de presentarse frente a ese chico que hacía tan sólo unos meses —antes de perder lo poco que tenía— pareciera tan despreocupado y ahora que por fin estaba ahí… no sabía qué hacer.

Comenzó a tararear sin pensarlo; era un hábito que había adquirido mientras estaba dentro de los intestinos de Cronos, para distraerse, aunque fuera por un breve instante y concentrar su mente en lo positivo. Más tarde, con el correr de los años, había mantenido esa costumbre en el Olimpo, mientras las discusiones entre sus hermanos se volvían más violentas, cuando los gritos de Hera increpándole a Zeus mentiras y verdades indiscriminadamente se volvían intolerables.

Ahora que ya no era una de los doce Olímpicos, Hestia se hallaba consciente de que comenzaba a murmurar una tonada entre dientes cada vez que se ponía nerviosa.

Para ser honesta, Hestia no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía sino hasta que Nico dejó ir algo de la tensión en sus hombros y comenzó a relajarse.

Y, claro, es que esa no era su voz, se dijo Hestia a sí misma, pero Maria se había ganado la vida como cantante y ella tenía toda la pinta de ser el tipo de madre que arrullaba a sus hijos con canciones de cuna. Nico reconocía la voz de Maria como su refugio, como una cuerda salvavidas, por supuesto, concluyó la diosa.

Hestia, como todos los dioses, había aprendido italiano durante la época del Renacimiento, y ni siqueira fue consciente de qe sus pensamientos, de pronto, habían comenzado a ser en esa lengua.

— _Non basta un raggio di sole in un cielo blu come il mare_  
(No basta un rayo de sol en un cielo azul como el mar)  
 _perché mi porto un dolore che sale, che sale...  
_ (porque porto un dolor que sube, que sube,)  
 _Si ferma sulle ginocchia che tremano, e so perchè...  
_ (se frena sobre las rodillas que tiemblan... y sé el por qué).

» _E non arresta la corsa, lui non si vuole fermare,_  
(Y no disminuye su marcha, él no se quiere frenar,)  
 _perché è un dolore che sale, che sale e fa male..._  
(porque es un dolor que sube, que sube y hace mal.)  
 _Ora è allo stomaco, fegato, vomito, fingo ma c'è_  
(Ahora está en el estómago, hígado, vomito, finjo, pero está) —las palabras, por más que no las hubiera dicho en décadas, salían con perfecta naturalidad de sus labios rojos, su voz —la voz de Maria, en su defecto— algo temblorosa debido a las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Nico, no obstante el hecho de que hacía años que no hablaba su lengua materna la dejó hacer, sintiéndose seguro por primera vez en meses, el familiar aroma de su madre, a quien él no estaba seguro de reconocer, no menos reconfortante que esa cálida voz.

— _E quando arriva la notte, e resto sola con me_  
(Y cuando llega la noche, y quedo sola conmigo,)  
 _La testa parte e va in giro, in cerca dei suoi perchè_  
(la cabeza se va y viaja, en busca de sus, ¿"por qué"?)  
 _Né vincitori né vinti si esce sconfitti a metà_  
(Ni vencedores, ni vencidos, se sale derrotado a mitad.)  
 _La vita può allontanarci, l'amore continuerà..._  
(La vida puede alejarnos, el amor continuará).

» _Lo stomaco ha resistito anche se non vuol mangiare_  
(El estómago ha resistido, aunque no quiere comer,)  
 _Ma c'è il dolore che sale, che sale e fa male...  
_ (pero está el dolor que sube, que sube y hace mal.)  
 _Arriva al cuore lo vuole picchiare più forte di me  
_ (Llega al corazón, lo quiere golpear, más fuerte que yo.)

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que Hestia ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que Nico hacía cuando el hijo de Hades rodeó su cintura, aferrando sus costados con desesperación. Era una muda súplica, se daría cuenta ella más tarde, un aterrado «No te vayas» al que ella no podía responder, pues aunque se quedara —y lo haría, lo haría, hallaría una forma de hacerlo— no sería capaz de permanecer con la figura de Maria, sino que lo haría como Hestia. Y Nico no quería eso.

— _Prosegue nella sua corsa, si prende quello che resta_  
(Continúa su marcha, toma aquello que resta.)  
 _Ed in un attimo esplode e mi scoppia la testa_  
(Y en un segundo explota y me revienta la cabeza.)  
 _Vorrebbe una risposta ma in fondo risposta non c'è  
_ (Quisiera una respuesta, pero en el fondo no hay respuesta.)  
 _E sale e scende dagli occhi il sole adesso dov'è?  
_ (La sal baja de los ojos, ¿dónde está el sol ahora?)

» _Mentre il dolore sul foglio è_ seduto qui accanto a me  
(Mientras el dolor en el papel está sentado aquí a mi lado,)  
 _Che le parole nell'aria sono parole a metà_  
(que las palabras en el aire son palabras a medias.)  
 _Ma queste sono già scritte e il tempo non passerà.  
_ (Pero estas ya están escritas, y el tiempo no pasará.)

Se sentía impotente, decidió Hestia, mientras Nico poco a poco se quedaba dormido en sus brazos. No era posible que eso —aparecerse con el cuerpo de un fantasma, ser un mudo factor en la ecuación de la vida de ese niño mientras intentaba que nadie la notara —fuera lo único que pudiera hacer.

Sin embargo, ¿no era eso lo que había hecho durante toda su inmortal vida: callar, retroceder y arreglarlo todo desde las sombras? ¿Por qué se quejaba ahora, tres mil años después?

Para cuando pronunció el último verso de la canción, Nico ya llevaba un rato dormido, aferrado a su ciega confianza en un espectro.

— _Ma quando arriva la notte, la notte e resto sola con me_  
(Y cuando llega la noche, la noche. Y quedo sola conmigo,)  
 _La testa parte e va in giro, in cerca dei suoi perchè  
_ (la cabeza se va y viaja, en busca de sus, ¿"por qué"?)  
 _Né vincitori né vinti, si esce sconfitti a metà  
_ (Ni vencedores, ni vencidos, se sale derrotado a mitad.)  
 _La vita può allontanarci, l'amore poi continuerà...  
_ (La vida puede alejarnos, el amor después continuará)

Hestia permaneció ahí por un rato más, sus largos dedos jugando con los rizos de Nico de forma ausente, como si hubiera querido cerciorarse de que el hijo de Hades en verdad estaba ahí. Era patético que pretendiera ser la heroína de ese chico cuando ella misma necesitaba una confirmación de la realidad en la que vivía.

Oh, pero Hestia no era Maria, así como Maria ya no se contaba entre los vivos y mucho más rápido de lo que la diosa hubiera querido, Apolo elevó el Carro del Sol sobre el Urano.

Huyendo, casi como una ladrona, como un fugitivo, Hestia se levantó y, con sumo cuidado, colocó a Nico de vuelta sobre el frío suelo, condoliéndose aún más de que tuviera que partir cuando Nico se estremecó al perder la calidez de su cuerpo y los suaves brazos que lo habían sostenido durante toda la noche.

Más tarde, después de que hubiera vuelto a los fríos rescoldos de la fogata de la noche anterior, después de que se hubiera ocultado, Hestia no podría explicarse si había dejado a Nico tapado con el abrigo de Maria —prueba física, tangible e innegable de la presencia de alguien más que el semidiós, pues, de no haber encontrado nada, Nico quizás hubiera atribuido el misterioso avistamiento a un sueño— por mero descuido o porque, dentro de sí, ella no hallaba una forma moralmente correcta de arrancarle ese último consuelo al hijo de Hades.

No le importaba. No le importaba en lo mínimo, decidió por fin.

Si había dejado el abrigo ahí de forma consciente o no, si Nico encontraba en ese objeto más preguntas que respuestas… no importaba.

Ese niño estaba destinado a ser un héroe, Hetsia lo tenía claro, pero, incluso el astuto ulises había necesitado de Euriclea para que vendara sus heridas; ella estaba dispuesta a ser ese alguien para Nico, por él, por su hermano, por Maria, qué importaba.

Eso es l o que haría, al carajo con las reglas, se dijo a sí misma. Se las apañaría, a escondidas, a contraluz, pero lo haría.

Lo haría.

 _La vita può allontanarci, l'amore poi continuerà..._ *

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Por lo menos valió la pena la espera?**

 **Aquí van los asuntos con los asteriscos. Ah, se me olvidaba, todas las traducciones son del italiano. Claramente.**

 ***1: _Tesoro_ : cariño.  
**

 ***2: _Amore mio_ : amor mío.**

 ***3: _Mamma_ : mamá.**

 ***4:** _ **La vita può allontanarci, l'amore poi continuerà**_ **: la vida puede alejarnos pero el amor, el amor luego continuará.**

 **La canción que utilicé es " _La_ _notte_ " de alguien a quien ustedes ya conocen, Arisa. **

**Ahora, aquí les va un pequeño anécdota: cuando escribí " _Controvento_ " (primera canción de Arisa que conocí), esta canción me cayó del cielo, pues me abrió las puertas a una cantante italiana que tiene canciones preciosas y esa canción en particular encajaba perfecto en el fanfic que estaba escribiendo en ese momento.**

 **Sin embargo, tiempo después me encontré con " _La_ _notte_ " y casi me arrepentí de haber escogido " _Controvento_ " porque esta canción era... tan pero tan hermosa. _Pero_ "Controvento" ya había sido publicado y me guardé el asunto. **

**Ahora, mientras escribía esta historia vi el momento y decidí aprovecharlo. Parece ser que a Arisa se le da bien cantar con voz de diosa.**

 **Les recomiendo infinitamente escuchar esa canción, pero advierto que no voy a hacerme responsable si luego se obsesionan y la ponen de tono de celular o algo.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
